Blood pressure monitor is common for simplified medical station, so people having cardiovascular disease record can know their own health condition by measuring blood pressure. However, general blood pressure monitor only measures blood pressure variance and there is no other function for general blood pressure monitor. It is necessary for those who have cardiovascular correlated trouble and need to monitor blood pressure to have an apparatus that can measures other cardiovascular correlated parameters for monitoring user's cardiovascular health condition, finding health correlated trouble and notifying user of accepting medical care early. Thus, it is an important issue to develop blood pressure monitor of multitudes functions.
Atrial fibrillation is the most common clinical arrhythmia among cardiovascular correlated diseases. Atrial fibrillation and arrhythmia often happen on people suffering hypertension, cardiac failure, diabetes mellitus or hyperthyroidism diseases or elders. Once atrial fibrillation happens, atrium can not contract to pump blood so as to possibly result in thrombus and stroke. According to statistics, patients of atrial fibrillation disease have five times probability higher than normal people to suffer stroke. For high-risk population suffering cardiovascular correlated diseases, they usually have blood pressure monitor at home, however, stroke risk may be reduced if they have equipment capable of early detection of atrial fibrillation to notify them to early do health examination and care once the equipment detects out any abnormal condition. It will be convenient for patients to have apparatus integrating monitoring of arrhythmia function with a blood pressure monitor.
Heartbeat may reflect important information about personal health. Heart rhythm represents signal of heartbeat interval in a fixed period and reflects heart condition. There are two detection approaches for heart rhythm: optical transmittance measurement and electric signal measurement. The optical transmittance measurement is also called photoplethysmography, which illuminates skin and measures changes in light absorption or reflection for acquisition of heartbeat condition. On the other hand, electric signal measurement has a principle similar to electrocardiogram method, which utilizes a sensor to directly measure electric signal generated from heart beats for examining user's heart rhythm condition. No matter which methods, optical transmittance measurement and electric signal measurement are used, how to process and analyze the detected signal rapidly and precisely is a key for analysis accuracy of psychological signal.